


a secret that happens to involve you

by aformofmotion



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-30
Updated: 2015-01-30
Packaged: 2019-04-23 12:16:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14332281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aformofmotion/pseuds/aformofmotion
Summary: "Bones. Have you beensecretly dating methis entire time?"





	a secret that happens to involve you

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to my tumblr in terrible tumblrfic format in 2014.
> 
> _but I’m a broken promise in a pawn shop,_  
>  and this is just a secret that happens to involve you  
> ~Jeffrey McDaniel, Another Long Night in the Office of Dreams

They’re drinking in their dorm but they aren’t really drunk yet, lying side by side on the floor looking up at the ceiling and imagining patterns in the cracking paint. 

"Sometimes I wish we weren’t even friends," Jim says.

"What?" Bones says, a little bit insulted. "Why?" 

"Cos you’re really fucking hot." 

Bones frowns. "I thought you liked hot people." 

"I do, but you’re, like-" He waves his hand vaguely in Bones’ direction like it means something. "-and then I wanna make out with you, but you’re my _best friend_." 

"You don’t make out with your friends? I’ve _seen_  you and Gaila." 

"Yeah, but that’s different." 

"I don’t see _how_ ," Bones says petulantly. "We can make out if you want." 

"Really?" 

"Yeah. C’mere."

 

 

When they get back to their room after the memorial, Jim pushes him up against the wall and kisses him hard. "God, that uniform makes you look extra hot."

Bones grumbles as best he can with Jim’s mouth on him. "What the hell does that even mean?" 

"I like the dress uniform." Jim pulls back and looks at him for a minute. "Can I blow you?" 

As if he expects Bones to be able to say no to that.

 

 

They’re studying in the dorm. Or, well, Bones is studying. Jim is finished and flopped out on his bed watching him. "I’m _bored_. Wanna fuck?" 

Bones doesn’t even blink. "I have to finish this paper first." 

It’s the best friendship Jim’s ever had.

 

 

Jim wakes up sprawled across bones’ chest. Bones is petting his hair with one hand and holding a PADD with the other. There's nothing out of the ordinary about it at all, just another day. Jim mumbles after the time and gets "Go back to sleep, darlin'" as a response. 

Jim’s brain finds dots to connect and he scrambles up, staring wide-eyed at Bones. "Bones. Have you been _secretly dating me_  this entire time?" 

Bones starts laughing. 

"B _ones_." 

"No, Jim. Dating is kind of a mutual thing." 

"But you want to." 

"I'm not asking for anything, Jim." 

"But you _want_  to," Jim presses. 

Bones shrugs like that’s somehow no big deal. 

"But what if I met someone?"

"You meet people all the damn time." 

"You know what I mean. What if it was _serious_." 

Bones rolls his eyes. "In that unlikely event I guess I’d take you dress shopping, princess." 

"You wouldn’t even _say_  anything?" Jim asks, awed-horrified. "You’d just let me break your heart?" 

"You’re being melodramatic." 

Jim is fucking _not_  and he knows it. His mouth works soundlessly for a few seconds, trying to force something coherent out. "Fuck it," he says finally, and grabs his comm without breaking eye contact. He informs Gaila that he’s off the market now because he’s dating Bones. 

"Congratulations, Jim, but it’s ass o’clock in the morning, could this not have _waited?_ " 

Jim hangs up on her and lays back down where he was. "Wake me up before class." 

He feels Bones smile into his hair.


End file.
